


Salvage

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tarzan's parents assess the damage in the morning after the ship wreck.





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Tarzan' nor am I profiting off this.

Lady Alice maintains a safe distance from the waves licking the shore. Each wave echoes as a dull roar under the rustle of the jungle. Their son rejects the new lullaby in favor of squirming, searching for the source. 

“Is there anything worth saving?” Lady Alice calls as John digs through the boat. 

Their food is gone. Their water supply is short. Their clothing reeks of smoke. The diapers are soaked. 

Their family portrait and his journal bake dry against the scorching sand. 

John rattles a box of tools, though he remains somber. 

“We should move once our things dry.”


End file.
